El Futuro Distante
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Rex viaja al futuro y se da cuenta de que va ser algo confuso, apesar de descubrir cosas inesperadas, en medio de eso los mutantes y 5 de las personas más peligrosas del mundo se unen para algo peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

Rex salía con una chica llamada Miranda, ella tiene 16 años, en un día normal que ellos estaban saliendo, la doctora Rebecca había citado ha Rex, para probar un nuevo experimento. Pero no sabía que ese experimento iba a cambiar la vida de Rex.

Rex: bueno, para que me necesita Dra. Rebecca.

Dra. Rebecca: verás Rex, cree una máquina del tiempo.

Rex: cool.

Dra. Rebecca: si, y se pone mejor, tú serás el primero en usarla.

Bobo: qué?, yo quería saber cómo serán los chimpancés en el futuro.

Rex: lo sé, pero sería muy raro ver un chimpancé hablando.

Dra. Rebecca: creo que en el futuro, los chimpancés hablaran.

Miranda: eso es cierto, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vallas, que pasa si se rompe y que no vuelvas nunca y te quedes en el futuro.

Dra. Rebecca: tranquila, no pasará.

Rex: si, voy a estar bien- dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Miranda: lo sé, eres muy valiente.

Dra. Rebecca: bien, entonces vamos.

Miranda: te quiero.- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Rex: yo también.- dijo cortando el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Dra. Rebecca: entra aquí.

Rex entro a la máquina.

Dra. Rebecca: bien, suerte y tranquilo no te pasará nada.

Rex: está bien, nos vemos.

La Dra. Rebecca encendió la máquina y funcionó. Cuando Rex llegó vio que estaba en una casa algo vieja, pero Rex la reconoció. Empezó a caminar y escucho a una niña de 10 años gritar y corriendo por qué 2 hombres la perseguían, la niña estaba muy asustada, Rex vio a la niña y era de color moreno de piel y cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros, era algo parecida a él. La pobre niña gritaba ayuda.

Rex: hey, déjenla.

Hombre 1: y que harás.

Rex: esto- dijo pegándoles con su mano de hierro.

Hombre 1: okey, nos vamos- dijeron corriendo.

Rex: estás bien.

Xx: si-i- dijo nerviosa.

Rex: ya tranquila, cómo te llamas.

Xx: Rachel Salazar.

Rex: ¿Salazar?, quienes son tus padres.

Rachel: mi madre se llama Miranda y mi padre murió cuando tenía 3 años, en un accidente tratando de salvar a alguien de un incendio.

Rex: pero… no sabes cómo se llamaba.

Rachel: me dijo que se llamaba Rex. ¿Por qué?

Rex: tu madre es Miranda Guzmán.

Rachel: si, por.

Rex: no puede ser.

Rachel: ¿qué? Y a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?.

Rex: yo… yo soy tu padre, Rex Salazar.

Rachel: que, entonces no estas muerto- le dijo gritando.

Rex: no, no es eso, yo vengo del pasado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en este fandom y bueno se me ocurrió esto cuando veía la serie. Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel: eso se puede?

Rex: bueno la dra. Rebecca lo logro.

Rachel: la dra. Rebecca enserio.

Rex: sip, pero donde esta tu mamá.

Rachel: anda trabajando. Ella ha trabajado demaciado.

Rex paseaba por la casa y vio una foto de Rachel junto un niño de 7 años.

Rex: quien es este niño que esta a tu lado?

Rachel: oh, el es mi hermano Dennis.

Rex: y donde esta?.

Rachel: en el hospital, tuvo un accidente andaba en bicicleta y no vio un auto y lo atropello, esta conectado a una máquina para poder respirar.

Rex: esta grave.

Rachel: si, mamá trabaja mucho por el.

Rex: y nadie te cuida.

Raichel: bueno a veces voy donde la Providencia y la Dra. Rebecca me cuida.

Rex: enserio, si ella siempre fue una figura materna para mi. Y Seis ha sido una figura paterna.

En eso Raichel recibió una llamada.

Rex: quien era.

Raichel: era la dra. Rebecca quiere que vaya dice que le dijo mi mamá que me fuera con ella.

Rex: será mejor ir.

Raichel: bien.

Ambos iban caminando hacia la Providencia, pero Rex aun tenía preguntas sobre esto, no sabe como estarán los chicos dentro de unos 14 años.(se me olvido poner cuanto viajo en el tiempo).

Raichel: llegamos.

Rex: guao, parece que no cambio nada.

Raichel: enserio.

Rex: si.

Raichel: dra. Rebecca ya llegue.

Bobo: ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo el chimpancé con un poco de pelo blanco.

Raichel: hola Bobo.

Rex: no puedo creer así serás tu dentro de 14 años.

Bobo: y quien es tu amigo risitas, aunque eres algo familiar.

Rex: enserio, soy yo Rex.

Bobo: Raichel ve con doc ya ahorita vamos.

Raichel: esta bien- dijo algo confundida y yendose

Bobo: no creo que seas tu- dijo visualizando- aunque seguro en el hospital te volieron más joven.

Rex: de que hablas.

Bobo: vamos 7 años de coma y no te acuerdas de nada

Rex: que? Espera soy del pasado y que es eso de coma.

Bobo: oh, tiene sentido, verás no te asustes pero por un incendio quedaste en coma y llevas 7 años así.

Rex: pero Raichel me dijo que había muerto.

Bobo: eso le dijieron a ella.

Rex: pero porque?

Bobo: por una situación, será mejor que vengas.

Rex: claro.

Rex y Bobo entraron más adentro a la Providencia.

Rex: enserio nada a cambiado.

Bobo: tal vez el estilo, pero hay cosas que cambiaron.

Dra. Holiday: bien Raichel entendiste- dijo mostrándole un experimento, la dra. Holiday no cambio mucho, solo unas pocas arrugas y unas pocas canas en el pelo.

Raichel: si, papá.

La doctora volvió a ver al joven.

Dra. Holiday: Rex eres tu?- dijo abrazándolo.

Rex: si, pero soy del pasado.

Dra. Holiday: la máquina funciono perfectamente.

Rex: si.

Dra. Holiday: solo esque…

Rex: creiste que desperté de coma, Bobo me lo dijo.

Dra. Holiday: si eso.

Rex: y como va todo aquí.

Dra. Holiday: bien, bueno

Bobo: se caso con Seis.

Rex: esto es una broma verdad.

Dra. Holiday: no eso verdad, Seis y yo estamos casados.

Rex: okey, ya se porque hablaban demaciado.

Dra. Holiday: muy gracioso.

Xx: mamá- dijo un niño de 11 años.

Dra. Holiday: hola Ricardo como te fue.

Ricardo: bien, fue muy divertido.

Dra. Holiday: y donde esta tu padre.

Ricardo: ahorita viene.

Dra. Holiday: bien, ve y juega con Raichel.

Ricardo: okey- dijo corriendo.

Rex: ja, hasta tienen un hijo.

Dra. Holiday: si, bueno la verdad estuve embarazada un año antes de el y perdí el primero. No creí que este naciera vivo.

Bobo: estuvo en fuerte depresión durante unos 5 meses digamos.

Dra. Holiday: aunque para el tuve algunas complicaciones así que decidí, solo tenerlo a el.

Rex: por lo menos fuiste fuerte.

Dra. Holiday: digamos.

Seis: hola- dijo saludando y le dio un beso corto a Rebecca.- Rex? Creo que bebí tanto café.

Dra. Holiday: cielo recuerdas que hice una máquina del tiempo, el es del pasado.

Seis: ah, entiendo. Es bueno que este aquí. Ya le contaste lo de Raichel.

Rex: que?

Dra. Holiday: verás ella tiene tus mismas habilidades.

Rex: que?.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Holi, bueno quiero avisarles que no actualizare hasta el 15 de mayo (si demaciado tiempo) la cuestiòn esque entro a examenes y son 2 semanas así que no podre **__**actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rex: como, el evento Nanite paso hace años.

Dra. Holiday: si, pero tiene parte de tus Nanites.

Rex: y ella sabe, o lo ha esperimentado. Como se dieron cuenta!?

Dra. Holiday: le estaba haciendo un examen de sangre y vi Nanites en ella.

Rex: pero ella sabe.

Seis: no, pero no hemos visto problemas.

Rex: eso me alegra.

Seis: oye no sabes de Sandra.

Dra. Holiday: no, aun no ha llegado.

Rex: porque, donde esta ella.

Dra. Holiday: esta en la universidad, esta semana viene a visitarnos.

Rex: en la universidad!?- se puso pensativo- ah, si viaje 14 años en el tiempo ella debe tener 20, años, verdad!?.

Dra. Holiday: si.

Bobo: creeme esta muy hermosa.

Rex: veo que nunca la dejarás, aunque seas mayor, y ella ya no es una niña.

Sandra: hola- dijo entrando. Sandra cambio mucho era más alta, su cabello suelto ondulado, su cuerpo cambio mucho tenía una bonita figura.

Dra. Holiday: hola linda, como te ha ido- dijo abrazandola.

Sandra: bien

Seis: me alegra que volvieras, aunque sea por una semana.

Sandra: si. Dime si el motón de trabajos me volvieron loca por que veo a Rex ahí en frente.

Seis: si, lo estas.

Sandra: que!?

Seis: no tranquila, el es del pasado.

Dra. Holiday: te acuerdas cuando hice la máquina del tiempo.

Sandra: oh, si.

Rex: cambiaste mucho.

Sandra: si, siempre me dicen eso.

Dra. Holiday: has comido mucho, estas un poquito más redonda.

Sandra: ah, cuando tengo nervios me da hambre mamá- dijo algo nerviosa- donde esta Ricardo, quisiera saludarlo.

Dra. Holiday: esta con Raichel.

Sandra: okey, voy a buscarlo, Bobo me acompañas.

Bobo: si.

Rex: puedo ir también.

Sandra: claro, vamos.

Los tres salieron unidos como cuando se conocieron.

Sandra: esto parece como cuando nos conocimos.

Rex: si, una duda.

Sandra: sip.

Rex: porque llamaste a doc mamá.

Sandra: oh, pues después de que se casara con mi padre me adopto.

Rex: que lindo, otra duda…

Sandra: vamos a iniciar como aquel día.

Rex: creo que solo es una, porque tenes una pequeña pansita.

Sandra: oye he estado comiendo de más es lo único.- dijo nerviosa.

Bobo también se veía nervioso.

Rex: segura, no lo creo.

Sandra: estoy segura- dijo más nerviosa.

Rex: sabes que puede decirme lo que sea, yo no diré nada.

Sandra: me lo jurás.

Rex: te lo juro.

Sandra: bien, pues…- dijo algo pensativa no estaba muy segura de decircelo- estoy, estoy embarazada.

Rex: que!? Embarazada

Sandra: si, pero no grites.

Rex: acaso tus padres no saben.

Sandra: no, tengo miedo de decirles.

Rex: pero quien es el padre.

Sandra: vos que crees.

Rex: Bobo.

Bobo: que, si es mío.

Rex: esto es raro. Cuanto tienes.

Sandra: 4 meses.

Rex: no es mucho lo que has ocultado, además tu padre dijo que hasta los 20 podrías tener novio, además no te dio la charla.

Sandra: creí que tu me la darías, pero quedaste en com cuando tenía 13, así que.

Rex: tienes que decircelo a tus padres ellos tienen que saber, no podrás ocultarlo para siempre.

Sandra: lo se, solo que no se cuando sea el momento indicado.

Rex: sabrás- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- Bobo tu la ayudaras como padre de la criatura.

Bobo: si se que tendre responsabilidad como padre, pero no se que creerán ellos.

Rex: una manera es decircelo.

Sandra: tratare.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Holi, se que dije 15 de mayo, pero bueno he estado ocupada y hasta ahorita pude, además el 16 iba a actualizar y se fue el internet durante toda la tarde y no pude. Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**


	4. Descubras

Encontraron a Raichel y Ricardo en la cancha jugando baloncto.

Sandra: Ricardo.

Ricardo: Sandra, hermana.- dijo abrazandola.

Sandra: como estas.

Ricardo: bien. Me gustaría escuchar alguno de tus cuentos.

Sandra: después, si.

Rex: cuentos?

Sandra: si, estudio literatura.

Rex: no era que estudiarias medicina.

Sandra: si, estudio ambas.

Raichel: hola.

Sandra: hola Ray, como estas.

Raichel: bien.

Ricardo: oye hoy viene Angie, te acuedas de ella.

Sandra: si, claro. Ve y juega un rato, yo te aviso cuando llega si.

Ricardo: si, vamos Ray.

Raichel: oki doki.- dijo yendose con Ricardo.

Rex: quien es Angie?

Sandra: bueno esque, uh será buena idea decircelo.

Bobo: es tu hija.

Rex: ah? Raichel me dijo que solo eran ella y Dennis.

Sandra: bueno esque esta es otra larga historia.

Rex: inicia.

Sandra: bueno… tu te acuerdas de Circe verdad?

Rex: si, por.

Sandra: verás, cuando tu y Circe salieron por ultima vez, también fue la ultima vez que se vieron.

Rex: porque?

Sandra: tu y ella pasaron una noche, como diría…

Bobo: agitada?

Sandra: si, después de eso, Circe se fue y no volvió durante mucho tiempo, después de 2 años de que quedarás en coma, ella empezo a ayudar a Miranda con sus hijos mientras ella iba a trabajar. Los tres son muy buenos amigos pero no saben que son hermanos.

Rex: okey, sabes hace mucho que no veo a Circe, pero porque lo oculto o lo oculta.

Sandra: miedo, después de que la vimos, le preguntamos que le paso y nos dimos cuenta que tu y ella tienen una hija, nos dijo que tenía miedo de que como es un Evo cree que afectaría el embarazo.

Rex: mira quien lo dice.

Bobo: porque lo dices.

Rex: Sandra parece pasar lo mismo que Circe.

Bobo: porque lo dices?.

Rex: porque no quiere contarle a sus padres.

Sandra: por lo menos no huí y no se lo oculto a Bobo.

Rex: bueno es cierto. Que edad tiene Angie?.

Sandra: 14 años, los mismos por los que viajastes en el tiempo.

Rex: guao, y como es.

Sandra: es como Circe, sus ojos son como los tuyos.

Angie: hola- dijo entrando.

Sandra: hola Angie.

Angie: hola Sandra, creí que estabas en la universidad.

Sandra: si, pero tengo una semana libre y me dejaron venir.

Angie: me alegra.

Sandra: y como te va en el cole.

Angie: ah bien, excepto quimica, es muy difícil.

Sandra: pero después de pasarlo verás que es fácil.

Angie: tal vez, quien es el?- dijo señalando a Rex.

Sandra: ah, el es, uh mi mi primo.

Rex: que?- vio que Sandra le hizo una mueca- ah si somos primos.

Sandra: eh primo, hablamos.

Rex: claro- dijo alejandose.

Sandra: creiste que le iba a decir que eres su padre del pasado.

Rex: no pero jamás creí que primos, somos muy diferentes.

Sandra: lo se, pero no puede sospechar, no se que pasaría si se dieran cuenta.

Rex: bien.

Ambos volvieron con Bobo y vieron a Angie con Ricardo y Raichel.

Sandra: oye Angie, donde esta tu mamá.

Angie: ah, esta con la dra. Holiday.

Circe: Angie, donde estas?

Angie: aquí en la cancha.

Rex: que hago?

Bobo: te quedas aquí.

Rex: genial.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra y Bobo, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Sandra: okey, vamos Bobo.

Ambos se fueron con la dra. Holiday, Circe entro al salón pero quedo paralizada a quien vio ahí.

Circe: Rex?

Rex: ahh… hablamos.

Circe: como no estas en coma?

Rex: por eso necestiamos hablar- dijo corriendola para hablar- no soy yo realmente, osea si pero soy del pasado.

Circe: creí que eras el verdadero.

Rex: pues no.

Circe estaba más confundida que nunca.

* * *

Dra. Holiday: bien ya te hice tu chequeo.

Sandra: uh- dijo nerviosa viendo a Bobo, que también estaba nervioso.

Dra. Holiday: lo único que no entiendo esque por que no me dijistes sobre tu embarazo.

Sandra: mamá yo, no se tenía miedo.

Dra. Holiday: de que.

Sandra: de que tu y papá se enojaran, ustedes me cuidan y bueno ahora.

Dra. Holiday: cual es tu escusa Bobo.

Bobo: ah, okey yo amo a Sandra, yo no creí que pasaría pero paso, y no se que más decir.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, tu bebé esta mezclado entre humano y chimpance y bueno debiste decir algo. Necesito hacerte otros examenes, vi que tienes unos problemas, más bien debiste decirme antes.

Sandra: tenía miedo.

Dra. Holiday: ese miedo puede hacerle daño o es la causa de que tienes un problema.

Sandra: que?

Dra. Holiday: Bobo, puedes retirarte- Bobo hizo caso y se fue- tengo que revisarte, porque parece algo malo, tu te acuerdas cuantas veces quede embarazada de tu padre.

Sandra: 3 veces.

Dra. Holiday: y de esos cuantos nacieron vivos.

Sandra: uno

Dra. Holiday: y recuerdas que tuve varias complicaciones tuve, incluyendo que casi muero en el parto.

Sandra: si.

Dra. Holiday: no quiero q te pase lo mismo que a mi, yo no quise ayuda para manejar mis embarazos y viste lo que paso.

Sandra: si, lo siento mamá, yo no me preocupe demaciado por lo que iban a pensar- dijo abrazandola.

Dra. Holiday: tranquila, me enoja que no me hallas dicho.

Sandra: no lo volvere hacer.

Dra. Holiday: bien, ahora falta tu padre.

Sandra: oh.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Ahí esta el cap, tuve que hacerlo antes del cole, espero que les haya gustado Saludos :D


	5. Equipo? y problemas

Dra. Holiday: porque oh.

Sandra: bueno tu sabes como es papá y uh, no se.

Dra. Holiday: se lo dirás o el se dará cuenta solo, y se enojará si no se lo cuentas.

Sandra: bien, tal vez lo haga

Dra. Holiday: tal vez?

Sandra: bien se lo diré.

* * *

Circe: dime que esto no es real.

Rex: lamentablemente, si.

Circe: esque, no se esto es inesperado.

Rex: lo se, pero…

Circe: esque, esto es inesperable

Sandra: oh, ya sabe.

Rex: si, creo que no se lo esperaba.

Sandra: aah Circe hablamos así tal vez te calmes un poco.

Circe: bien.

Ambas se alejaron

Sandra: oye tranquila no es nada del otro mundo.

Circe: lo se pero bueno jamás pense eso.

Sandra: si pero…- no pudo continuar.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, se que te retirastes de esto, pero necesito que vallas a buscar a tu padre lo mande a buscar unas cosas y no responde a las llamadas ve y buscalo a ver si esta bien.

Sandra: okey, volvere como espía.- dijo terminando de hablar por su comunicador- bien parece que volvere.

Circe: suerte.

Sandra: gracias.

Bobo: yo voy contigo.

Rex: y yo.

Sandra: bien, vamos.

Los tres llegaron al laboratorio, tuvieron que esperar a Sandra, ya que tenía que cambiarse.

Dra. Holiday: bien, aqui estan las cordenadas, ten cuidado se que te retiraste pero eres la única, cuidate.

Sandra: lo tendre.

Dra. Holiday: ustedes dos la cuidan.

Bobo: oye ya pareces a Seis.

Sandra: vamos.

Los tres se fueron en una nave para llegar al lugar donde marcaban las coordenadas.

Sandra: según esto…- dijo bajando- es por esta selva grande.

Rex: crees que lo encontraremos.

Sandra: eso espero.

Rex: si no nadie te llevara al altar- dijo en modo de broma.

Bobo: muy gracioso Rex, muy gracioso.

Sandra: okey, nos vamos a dividir. Rex vos vas por el lado norte y este, Bobo vos vas por el lado Norte y Oeste y yo ire por el Sur.

Rex: ah, la doctora nos dijo que no te dejaramos sola.

Sandra: tranquilos voy a estar bien, si tengo algún problema los llamo.

Bobo: bien, cuidate.

Sandra: lo haré, ustedes igual.

Los tres se separaron para buscar a ver en donde estaba Seis.

* * *

Rex caminaba viendo a ver si encontraba algo. Pero en lugar de eso…

Van Kleiss: bien vallan saben que hacer.

Uno: entendido- dijo yendose con Cinco.

Rex: que?- dijo en un susurro, pero aun así lo descubrieron.

Van Kleiss: vaya despertaste del coma.

Rex: no, soy del pasado.

Van Kleiss: bien, si te destruimos, Circe no huviera renunciado a los mutantes.

Rex: que!?

BioLobo: tu la dejaste embarazada y ella renunció.

Rex: me alegra que haya renunciado.

Van Kleiss: sabes, no volverás, será mejor terminar con esto.

* * *

Sandra seguía buscando, hasta que vio a Seis tirado y lastimado.

Sandra: papá- dijo voviendolo para que despertara, pero no reaccionaba- papá despierta.

Después escucho un ruido, como que alguien se acercaba.

Sandra: quien anda ahí- dijo sacando unas espadas como las de Seis.

Xx: tranquila.

Sandra: repito, quien anda ahí.

Xx: nosotros.

Las cinco personas más peligrosas del mundo estaban ahí: Uno, Dos, Trey, IV y Cinco acorralandola.

Sandra: que hacen aquí y que quieren.- dijo poniendose en posición de lucha.

Uno: no la subestimen esta embarazada, pero no significada que sepa luchar bien.

Sandra: como sabes de mi embarazo.

Uno: tranquila, nadie se ha enterado.

Cinco: sabes tocar- dijo tocando su guitarra y tratando de pegarle con ella- o la música hace que te duela.

Trey: te diré una cosa, trata de no perdela- dijo tratantdo de pegarle.

Sandra los esquivaba bien, parece que no perdió las tacticas a la hora de luchar, pero obviamente le costaba.

Sandra: oye por ahí no.

Trey: nadie te tiene.

Sandra: lo golpeo con agilidad.

Dos: tratas de ver que apesar de tu complicación tienes fuerza.

Sandra: me enseñaron a ser así- dijo dando otro golpe.

Cinco: unete a nosotros.

Sandra: y que renuncie a mi vida, no gracias.

Uno: te pareces mucho a tu padre- dijo golpeando la y la dejo caer en el suelo, de pronto Sandra sintió un fuerte dolor.

Sandra: aaauch- dijo tocando su vientre.

Estaban a punto de hacer algo hasta que…

Seis: dejen a mi hija y a mi nieto fuera de esto- dijo parandose.

Sandra: que ya sabe, mamá- dijo en susurro.

Trato de levantarse y ayudar a Seis, pero no podía porque el dolor era muy fuerte.

Seis: quedate ahí, llama ayuda.

Sandra: esta bien, chicos, alguno responda.

Bobo: si

Sandra: Bobo necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible en donde estoy necesitamos ayuda, ya encontre a papá.

Bobo: okey, voy para allá.

* * *

Rex: oigan, esto no es divertido

BioLobo: o claro que lo es, para mi.

Van Kleiss: será muy interesante destruirte.

Rex: pues no lo lograrán- dijo lanzando un tipo de bomba y desaparecio.

Rex: aquí Rex- dijo escondido- donde estan.

Bobo: Rex, ven por el lado sur, necesitamos ayuda.

Rex: y Seis!?

Bobo: aquí esta.

Rex: bien ya voy.

* * *

Bobo: estas segura.

Sandra: Bobo necesito volver, me duele mucho.

Bobo: okey, trata de respirar, apenas acabas de cumplir 5 meses!

Rex: estoy aqui… que pasa?

Bobo: ayuda a Seis.

Rex okey, ahí voy, oigan agua fiestas por aquí.

Van Kleiss: veo que no será difícil, ahora estamos unidos y el problema será mayor, y Providencia no podrá hacer algo.- dijo desapareciendo con los demás.

Seis se iba a desmayar, tenía demaciados golpes.

Rex: tranquilo- dijo sosteniedolo- Bobo trae la nave tenemos dos personas que llevar de emergencia.

Bobo: me doy prisa- dijo yendo.

Rex: te encuentras bien Sandra.

Sandra: me duele mucho, auuch.

Rex: respira.

Sandra trataba de calmarse pero no podía, esto le preocupaba demaciado.

Bobo: listo suban.

Rex: vamos- los tres pudieron subir.

Rex: doc, contesta.

Dra. Holiday: hola, lo encontraron.

Rex: si, pero tenemos malas noticias.

Dra. Holiday: cuales.

Rex: bueno… primero Sandra dijo que vigilaría una parte y encontro a Seis, pero también a las personas más peligrosas del mundo y casi la matan a ella y al bebé y segundo, que Van Kleiss, los mutantes y las personas más peligrosas del mundo estan juntas.

Dra. Holiday: y Seis!? lo encontraron!?

Rex: si, pero esta herido.

Dra. Holiday: traigan a ambos lo más rápido posible. Hablare con Blanco acerca de eso.

Rex: bien- dijo cortando la llamada.

Bobo: por que no tratas d e calmarte.

Sandra: calmarme? Tu que crees, esto me asusta.

Rex: jamás has tenido dolores.

Sandra: no jamás, esto duele mucho.

Rex: aun es muy pronto para nacer.

Sandra: tengo 5 meses.

Rex: respira ya vamos a llegar.

Sandra: eso espero.

* * *

Blanco: : mmm, vos crees que planean algo.

Dra. Holiday: si estan todos juntos, deben estar planeando, Rex me dijo que le dijieron que ni Providencia podría detenerlos.

Blanco: bien, hay que estar preparados.- dijo cortando la llamada.

Circe: paso algo.

Dra. Holiday: solo que, encontraron a Seis y esta lastimado y Sandra esta con un fuerte dolor, esta aterrada.

Circe: va a estar bien, yo estuve bien en mi embarazo y eso que tenía 16 años. Ella tiene 20.

Dra. Holiday: esto me preocupa, tengo miedo que tenga los mismos problemas hormonales que tengo.

Circe: tranquila.

Rex: aqui estamos.

Dra. Holiday: se encuentran bien- dijo viendo a Seis y a Sandra.

Seis: yo estoy bien, pero revisala a ella necesita más ayuda.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, te duele.

Sandra: demaciado.

Dra. Holiday: vamos, voy a revisarte.

Bobo: no te preocupes vas a estar bien- dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza.

Sadra: te amo- dijo abrazandolo.

Bobo: yo también- dijo bajando.

La doctora se llevo a Sandra a revisarla.

Rex: tranquilo ella va estar bien.

Seis: Bobo puedo hablar contigo.

Bobo: *alguien puede escoger las flores para mi funeral*- claro.

Rex: suerte.

Bobo: la necesitaré.

Rex: me voy, deben hablar solos- dijo yendose con Circe.

Entre ellos hubo un silencio incomodo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Creen que Seis mate a Bobo? Ja ja, necesitara suerte, otra cosa lamentablemente mis hermanas inician examenes el 22 de junio y yo el 29, pero mi mamá siempre una semana antes de examenes sin compu, sin tablet y apesar de que me quedan dos semanas para los mios tengo que dejarlos de usar 2 semanas antes por mis hermanas. Así que tendrán que esperar, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, saludos._**


	6. La Dolorosa Realidad

Bobo: entonces...-dijo Bobo rompiendo el silencio.

Seis: Bobo porque ustedes dos ocultaron todo esto.

Bobo: porque nosotros no creíamos que tu, nos diera su concentimiento.

Seis: esque es muy raro ver una humana junto a un chimpance que es un Evo.

Bobo: lo se, pero desde que conozco a Sandra, ella es una mujer única para mi, desde que era niña la quiero.

Seis: bien, cuando paso que hicieron eso.

Bobo: unos días antes de que Sandra se fuera a la universidad.

**_Flashback… _**

_Bobo estaba en su habitación leyendo un comic antes de dormir, cuando iba a apagar la luz Sandra entro a su cuarto._

_Bobo: Sandra? Que haces despierta? No deberías estar dormida, mañana tienes que empacar para ir a la universidad._

_Sandra: solo quise venir a darte algo- dijo de un modo seductor._

_Andaba una bata, se la quito y tenía puesto un camison de satén negro _

_Sandra: solo quiero darte una despedida especial._

_Bobo: segura._

_Sandra solo asintio y lo beso apasionadamente. Y así empezo una noche agitada._

**_Fin del Flashback…_**

Seis: pero ella te conto que quedo embarazada.

Bobo: un día antes de que se fuera.

**_Flashback…_**

_Sandra se encontraba en su habitación llenando su maleta antes de irse al día siguiente… de repente sintio nauseas y fue corriendo al baño para vomitar. Bobo paseaba por ahí, hasta que escucho a alguien vomitando en el baño. Cuando abrio la puerta vio a Sandra._

_Bobo: Sandra, te sientes bien._

_Sandra: si, solo nauseas._

_Bobo: segura._

_Sandra: Bobo estoy embarazada._

_Bobo: que? Y tus padres saben._

_Sandra: no y no les pienso contar._

_Bobo: pero te vas y no podrás ocultar para siempre._

_Sandra: lo se, pero mañana me voy y volveré dentro de mucho tiempo._

_Bobo: tendrás que decirselo._

_Sandra: lo pensaré…_

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Seis: Bobo tu amas a Sandra.

Bobo: demaciado, se que somos muy diferentes, pero lo que siento por ella es único.

Seis: no se como estará ella ahorita, pero quiero que la cuides y al bebé que viene.

Bobo: lo haré.

En eso la Dra. Holiday llegó.

Bobo: como sigue?

Dra. Holiday: solo tuvo un dolor normal, el crecimiento del útero provoca dolores en larte baja del vientre, pero fueron más fuertes, el bebé crece mucho, podría complicarse a la hora de nacer.

Seis: quisiera verla.

Dra. Holiday: bien, nadie te lo impide, ve.

* * *

Seis: Sandra, como te sientes?

Sandra: aun me duele un poco, pero mejor.

Seis: porque no me contaste.

Sandra: lo siento.

Seis: sabes que me puedes tener confilanza.

Sandra: si, solo pense en como ibas a reaccionar y no otra cosa.

Seis: bien, a partir de ahora me lo contarás.

Sandra: bien.

Seis: te dejaré para que hables con Bobo.

Sandra: okey.

Seis sale y entrs Bobo a la habitación.

Bobo: como sigues?

Sandra: mejor.

Bobo: ya se dio cuenta.

Sandra: lo se, debí hacerte caso.

Bobo: tranquila, yo te cuidaré, a nuestro hijo.

Sandra: se que lo harás.

* * *

Rachel: oye Angie, vos conoces a tu padre.

Angie: la verdad no, no se nada de el, mamá jamás me ha hablado de él.

Ricardo: siempre me pareció raro, tus ojos se parecen como a los del papá de Rachel.

Angie: miren no lo conozco no se ni siquiera como se llama.

Ricardo: y jamás se te ocurrio preguntarle a Circe.

Angie: la verdad no.

Dra. Holiday: todo bien aquí?.

Ricardo: si ma.

Rachel: doctora, quisiera ver a mi padre.

Dra. Holiday: ven.

Los cuatro fueron a un cuarto en donde se encontraba el Rex del futuro ahí acostado, conectado en una máquina y sin despertar desde hace unos 7 años mas o menos.

Rachel: quisiera que este despierto.

Dra. Holiday: todos queremos eso. Tu hermano quiere verte Rachel, Angie podrías llevarlos.

Angie: claro, vamos chicos.

Cuando los chicos salieron, Rex iba andando por ahí cerca cuando vio que los niños salieron, vio el cuarto, vio a la doctora ahí dentro.

Rex: doc, pasa algo.

Dra. Holiday: quiero que te veas.

Rex no comprendía pero cuando se acerco y vio entendio.

Rex: este seré yo, estaré así toda mi vida.

Dra. Holiday: no queremos que eso pase, llevas 7 años ahí.

Rex: debe ser muy difícil.

Dra. Holiday: para todos. Ven, quiero que veas otra persona.

Ambos salieron de la habitación que estaban y fueron a otra, donde se encontraban Angie, Ricardo y Rachel junto a Dennis, tiene 7 años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos marrón como los de Rex y su piel era blanca.

Dra. Holiday: hola Dennis, como te sientes.

Dennis: mejor.

Dra. Holiday: te voy a quitar los tubos, yo creo que ya tus pulmones se sanaron de esa herida.- se los quito- puedes respirar bien.

Dennis: si, ya no me duele. Gracias- dijo abrazando a la doctora.

Dra. Holiday: de nada.

Miranda: chicos.

Rachel y Dennis: mamá.

Dra. Holiday: Rex escondete, ella no puede verte.

Rex: bien.

Rachel: doctora venga, a mami le dio algo.

Dra. Holiday: bien ahí voy.

Cuando llegó vio a Miranda con una herida en el costado derecho, como si le hubieran disparado.

Dra. Holiday: Miranda.

Miranda no respondía.

Angie: casi no respira, y no siento su pulso.

Dra. Holiday: deja, yo la reviso.

Rachel: y si se muere.

Dra. Holiday: recen, para que este bien.

Rachel: si, eso haremos.

Angie: tranquilos, ella va a estar bien.

Rachel: gracias por apoyarnos y cuidarnos.

Dennis: si.

Angie: ustedes son como mis hermanitos, no los cambiaría por nada.

En eso la Dra. Holiday se fue con el cuerpo de Miranda. Rex había visto la escena, si alguien del nuevo equipo de villanos le disparo y si muere y deja a los niños sin padres, eso sería caro. La guerra inicia…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Hola, hola cerca a la final, como se encuentran, ya estamos en los últimos capitulos. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, saludos._**


	7. Problemas y soluciones

**_Capitulo 7:_**_ Problemas y Soluciones._

* * *

Sandra: hoola, que haces ahí?

Rex: Sandra, que susto. Veo que ya estas bien.

Sandra: si, y me vas a responder.

Rex: solo que Holiday me dijo que me escondiera porque Miranda esta por aquí, aunque le dispararon.

Sandra: disculpa.

Rex: si, creo que fue alguno de los mutantes, o las otras 5 personas más peligrosas del mundo.

Sandra: estas seguro de eso.

Rex: si.

Sandra: porque lo harían?

Rex: ella es mi esposa, en el futuro, no crees que quieran algo.

Sandra: si, pero ella tiene sus hijos como harán eso.

Rex: no tienen corazón.

Sandra: la máquina te afecto el cerebro.

Rex: debes creerme, te lo probaré. Vamos debemos verla.

Sandra: pero debo ir a llevar a dormir a los niños.

Rex: enserio.

Sandra: si, vamos. Rachel, Dennis, Ricardo.

Rachel: si.

Sandra: vamos es hora de dormir.

Rachel: aaah.

Sandra: mañana será un nuevo y hermoso día.

Dennis: mamá va estar bien.

Sandra: si, deben ir a dormir.

Angie: yo les puedo cantar una canción.

Sandra: claro.

Angie: vamos.

Los niños ya se habian cambiado por sus pijamas y se fueron a acostar a sus camas.

Angie: quieren que canten.

Rachel y Dennis: si.

Angie les canto una hermosa canción de cuna:

_Una hermosa noche, un hermoso sueño, un hermoso anelo, _

_que puede pasar, un sueño hermoso, a la hora de descansar_

_poder imaginar y el poder de explorar..._

_Sueña con todas tus imaginaciones, sueña con el so__ñar_

_puede que algún día se haga realidad..._

_Recuerda el día, que has tenido hoy, piensa en lo bueno que es lo mejor_

_no dejas que invadan lo peor, todo se resuelve a su paso._

_Deja que el tiempo hable ahora, dejad el día es hora de dormir..._

Angie termino de cantar y los chicos quedaron dormidos.

Rex: es una hermosa canción.

Angie: hola, si mi madre me la cantaba antes de dormir todos los días cuando era niña.-dice yendose de ahí.

Rex se quedó viendo a los niños un rato más antes de alejarse del lugar.

Sandra: si quieres saber quien lastimo a Miranda, debemos investigar.

Rex: bien, solo me quedá mañana para volver al presente. Debemos hacerlo hoy.

Bobo: lo que sea, yo iré.

Sandra: yo también voy.

Rex: Sandra, estas segura con lo que paso.

Sandra: no te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme.

Rex: bien, vamos.

Los tres salieron de Providencia para buscar pistas de lo que pasaba.

Rex. bien, no se separen, esto puede ser peligroso.

Bobo. solo porque las cinco personas más peligrosas del mundo estén, no significa de que lo sea.

Sandra: chicos, por aquí- dice mostrando les en donde se encontraban.

Y ahí estaban ellos, hablando en susurros.

Rex: ¿que estarán planeando? Lo que sea no es bueno.

Sandra: será mejor irnos antes de que pase algo mucho peor- habló para salir de ese lugar.

Pero no era necesario, ya que ellos los habían descubierto y los habían acorralaron.

Rex. bien, esto no es posible.

Van Kleiss: oh, claro que si, mira te queda solo mañana aquí pero, no creo que vuelvas, ataquen.

Los estaban atacando y no sabían que hacer, ovbiamente luchaban para salvarse. Pero eran demaciados.

Sandra. son demaciados no podemos retenerlos por mucho tiempo.

Rex: Bobo, llama refuerzos, necesitamos ayuda.

Bobo: en camino.

Sandra: llama, yo te cubro.

Rex solo dio una cara pícara.

Sandra. ¿que?

Rex. nada, continuen.

Pasaron 10 minutos de que llamaron, pero no llegaban.

Sandra: genial, creo que Providencia no vendrán.

Rex: tranquila solo han pasado 10 minutos, nada del otro mundo.

De pronto llegaban aviones de Providencia con varios soldados, y ahí estaba entre ellos Noah Nixon un gran amigo de Rex.

Rex: ese es Noah.

Sandra: si, se convirtió en jefe de soldados de Providencia.

Rex: chido.

Noah le dada indicaciones a los soldados para que los atraparan, los otros tres no se quedaron parados, continuaron luchando y ayudando. La batalla había durado mucho, hasta que ellos Los Mutantes y los cinco desaparecieran.

Rex: como hicieron eso.

Noah: bien, todos vamos hay que volver.

Bobo: no te quedes ahí vamos.

Rex solo volvio la mirada atrás y se fue.

Dentro de la nave en donde iban, estaban Seis y Holiday.

Sandra: creo que les debemos una explicación.

Dra. Holiday: exacto.

Rex. yo lo haré, miren se que estuvo mal habernos ido sin decirles nada pero, se que lo que ellos hacen no es bueno.

Dra. Holiday: y tu te arriesgas y eso no es bueno. Mira si te destruyen aquí, tal vez no vaya a pasar todo lo que pasa, la historia que continua contigo, podría desaparecer de la vida.

Rex: cada minuto más aquí me cofunde.

Sandra: Rex, este es el futuro, ya casi nada es como antes, todo a cambiado en estos últimos 14 años.

Rex: lo se, incluyendo a los villanos, solo me quedá la noche y mañana aquí, así que si quieren vencer a Van Kleiss y a su nuevo equipo debemos hacerlo ahora y evitar que siga haciendo más daño a las personas inocentes. ¿Quién me apoya?.

El silencio permaneció unos minutos...

Bobo: yo.

Sandra: yo también.

Seis: yo estoy con ustedes- dice sorprendiendo a todos.

Dra. Holiday. bueno, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

Este equipo está decidido por dar todo por el mundo...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Hola, lo se corto, pero tengo quemado el cerebro, además creo que el siguente capitulo (supuestamente el final), será más largo, además de que el 24 inicio examenes así que por ahí de setiembre continue. Saludos :D_**


	8. Más problemas

**_Capitulo 8:_**_ Más problemas_

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los niños se levantaron temprano, era sabado.

Dra. Holiday: chicos creí que dormirían un poco más tarde.

Ricardo: hoy no mamá.

Sandra: hola, como sigue todo.

Dra. Holiday: di bien al parecer.

Sandra: y Miranda.

Dra. Holiday: aun no despierta, perdió mucha sangre.

Sandra: me lo imaginaba.

Dra. Holiday: tal vez no sobreviva.

Sandra: no hay que pensar lo peor, siempre lo positivo.

Dra. Holiday: lo se.

Rex: bien, que saben de lo ultimo que han hecho los mutantes.

Sandra: eso fue hace mucho, pero ahora no son los mismos.

Noah: lo se, yo eh tenido que batallar con ellos- dijo entrando en donde estaban.

Sandra: quien te dio permiso de entrar- dijo algo enfadada.

Noah: lo siento, pero soy mayor que tu.

Rex: ja ja, nunca cambiará.

Noah: creo que mi café tenía demaciada azúcar.

Sandra: porque?

Noah: por que veo al Rex de hace 14 años.

Sandra: no te mentiré, es él.

Noah: que!?

Sansra: te lo explicaría pero…

Rex: yo lo haré- dijo interrumpiendo- verás yo soy del pasado y creo que me metí en un enredo.

Noah: como siempre- susurro.

Rex: que dijiste.

Noah: nada.

Bobo; si mal recuerdo, creo que ellos empezaron a trabajar juntos después de que el Rex del futuro cayera en coma.

Noah: por que harían eso?

Sandra: por que Rex es el arma de Providencia, sin ella, ellos tienen ventaja.

Dra. Holiday: al parecer.

Sandra: por eso se concentran en matarte, por que si eso pasa, Providencia caería en ruina.

Rex: pero según ustedes, caí en coma hace 7 años, entonces como Providencia pudo seguir.

Sandra: no serías el arma por siempre.

Rex: eso tiene lógica.

Sandra: la que podría ayudarnos es Circe, ella fue parte de ellos antes.

Noah: si pero renuncio.

Sandra: iré a preguntarle, ya vuelvo.

* * *

Sandra: Circe, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Circe: si es sobre lo mutantes no.

Sandra: por favor...

Circe: Sandra no, tu sabes la razón de eso.

Mientras tanto Angie caminaba por los pasillos cerca.

Sandra: Circe no le ocultaras por siempre a Angie que Rex es su padre, que decidiste irte de los mutantes y Providencia por su bien.

Angie: ¿Qué?- dice al oír todo.

Circe: aaah.

Sandra: algún día tenía que pasar- dice antes de salir- cuando termines ayudanos-

Angie: en ningún momento me dijiste que Rex el padre de Rachel y Dennis es también es mi padre.

Circe: Angie dejame explicarte.

Angie: rápido, porque es increíble que no quisiste que estuviera mi padre en mi vida y ahora no puedo estar con el porque ahora el esta en un estado de coma.

Circe: tu padre, como sabes trabaja en Providencia, y como ambos eramos Evos, tenía miedo que si te pasaba a ti te iban a tener encerrada, además yo aun trabajaba para los mutantes entonces, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi embarazo trataron de matarte y yo no quería entonces huí para que nadie supiera lo que paso.

Angie: solo por eso.

Circe: trate de protegerte, no quería que mis ex compañeros te mataran, pero tampoco te tuvieran encerrada.

Angie: si entiendo tu objetivo, pero jamás le dijiste a Rex sobre mi.

Circe: yo me fui antes de que el se diera cuenta.

Angie: ¿como que antes de que se diera cuenta?

Circe: el no lo supo, el nunca se dio cuenta de que ibamos a tener una hija.

Angie: es increíble, resulta que los niños que amo con toda mi alma, resultan que son mis hermanos.

Circe: si.

Angie: esto no, no... lo puedo soportar- dice saliendo corriendo.

Circe: Angie, espera.

Van Kleiss: no te preocupes- dice detrás de ella.

De pronto estran Bio- Lobo y Skalamandra con Angie.

Circe: dejenla.

Van Kleiss. pobre niña, durante 14 años, un secreto que todo niño debe saber quien es su padre.

Angie: ya tengo 14, no soy una niña.

Van Kleiss: que linda, suenas igual que Sandra, se acuerdan.

Skalamandra: si, parece que fue ayer.

Van Kleiss solo le dio un golpe. De pronto hubo una explosión cerca.

Rex: es de mala educación, no saludar- dice entrando al lugar.

Van Kleiss: llevense a la niña- dice sosteniendo a Circe.

Circe: no.

Skalamandra y Bio- Lobo hacen lo que dice Van Kleiss, pero duermen a Angie para que no se de cuenta.

Rex: Sandra- dice por su comunicador.

Sandra: _en camino- _le contesta.

Rex: esto es entre tu y yo Van Kleiss, deja a Circe.

Van Kleiss: no la soltare.

* * *

Skalamandra y Bio- Lobo iban corriendo con Angie, hasta que Sandra obstruyo su camino.

Sandra: ¿Se van a algún lado?.

Bio- Lobo: llevatela, yo me encargo.

Skalamandra iba a escapar por el otro lado, pero también su paso fue impedido.

Bobo: ¿A donde crees que vas?- dice antes de dispararle.

Sandra luchaba contra Bio- Lobo, el le dejo un corte en su brazo derecho.

Bio- Lobo: no es una buena idea que pelees en ese estado.

Sandra: no me importa lo que digas- dice dandole una patada.

Bobo ya pudo con Skalamandra y decidió ayudarle a Sandra. Terminaron muy rápido.

Sandra: creo que años de desaparecidos no los hizo mucho más listos.

Bobo: tienes razón.

Angie: ¿donde estoy?- dijo levantando se.

Sandra: Angie, te sientes bien- le dice ayudando a pararse.

Angie: si pero que paso.

Bobo: recuerdas algo.

Angie: solo que mi mamá me dijo la razón de porque me alejo de mi padre.

Sandra: te lo conto.

Angie solo asintió.

Bobo: ya lo sabe?!.

Sandra: si, debemos ayudar a Rex.

Bobo: no, yo iré, dile a doc que te revise y a Angie, esta muy débil.

Sandra: si necesitas ayuda, llamame.

Bobo: ok.

* * *

Van Kleiss: no estas al nivel de antes Rex- dice atacando lo con fuerza.

Solo sintio que alguien lo patio y lo hizo caer.

Circe: estas bien.

Rex: si no te preocupes, aunque me dolió.

Van Kleiss solo se esfumo.

Rex: ¿Donde se fue?

Circe: no lo se, pero es así.

Bobo: chicos están bien- dice llegando.

Rex: si, pudieron detenerlos.

Circe: y Angie donde esta.

Bobo: tranquila doc la esta revisando y de Bio- Lobo y Skalamandra ya estan encerrados.

Rex: me alegra, con dos menos será mejor.

Circe: no debí darle la noticia de golpe.

Rex: tranquila, algún día se tenía que enterar.

Circe: lo se.

* * *

Dra. Holiday: lista, mejor.

Angie: si, gracias.

Dra. Holiday: ¿Que te dije Sandra?

Sandra: lo se no debo ponerme en peligro.

Dra. Holiday: por lo menos fue en tu brazo, si no tu padre me mata.

Sandra: y a mi.

Circe: Angie.

Angie: mamá- dijo abrazandola.

Circe: estas bien.

Angie: si, no te preocupes y lo siento no debí salir corriendo.

Circe: no, es mi culpa, tenía que habertelo dicho antes.

Rex: esto es una señal de lo quiere Van Kleiss, ponernos débiles, debemos proteger a los niños, si no podría hacerle algo peor.

Bobo: tienes razón.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra tu puedes esconderlos en el cuarto de emergencia, ahí estarán a salvo.

Sandra: bien.

Dra. Holiday: y tu también.

Sandra: ¿Qué?, no tengo que ayudarlos.

Bobo: hazle caso a tu mamá, no quieres perder al niño verdad.

Sandra: no.

Dra. Holiday: hazlo, si.

Sandra: esta bien, vamos Angie.

Seis: nosotros nos prepararemos para la batalla...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Holaaa, tanto tiempo (okno, solo 2 meses exactamente XD), je je si no podía saltarme estos detalles, bueno disculpen por tardar la falta de inspiración, los examenes y demasiadas cosas. Creo que el siguiente o lo hago en estas 3 semanas o hasta Noviembre (los siguientes examenes vienen corridos), espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Pd: ah antes de que se me olvide en la imagen vienen como son, les voy a poner que actores son y los personajes:**_

_**Rachel: Zahara Jolie- Pitt.**_

**_Angie: Megan Charpentier._**

**_Dennis: Max Calinescu._**

**_Ricardo: Owen Mason._**

**_Sandra: Courtney Jines._**

**_Son ellos cinco, creo que eso es todo._**

**_Saludos :)_**


	9. La Guerra

_**Capitulo 9:**__ La Guerra._

* * *

Sandra: bien niños, vengan debemos escondernos.

Dennis: ¿Porqué?

Sandra: porque hay un problema de... ehhh...

Angie: un problema de nanites.

Rachel: ok?, están seguras de que es lo que pasa.

Sandra: si, vamos.

Ricardo: ¿a donde?

Sandra: al cuarto de emergencia.

Dennis: parece una emergencia- le dice a Ricardo.

Ricardo: a veces no comprendo a mi hermana.

* * *

Noah: bien, todos los soldados al ataquen, cuidado con lo que hagan.

Todos los soldados salieron a la batalla.

Seis: Rex, ve por allá, a ver si hay una entrada secreta y trata de...

Rex: se donde hay una y Bobo también.

Bobo: cierto.

Noah: en ese caso, iremos Rex, Bobo y yo por ahí, los demás ayuden a los soldados y mantengan los atentos a lo que pase.

Dra. Holiday: entendido, vamos Seis, suerte chicos.

Rex: vamos.

Los tres se infiltrados en el lugar donde se encontraban, pero cayeron en una trampa.

Van Kleiss: sabía que ibas a venir con todo tu ejercito.

Rex: por favor Van Kleiss, ¿Qué quieres?.

Van Kleiss: preguntale a ella.

De pronto entra el Caballero Negro.

Los tres: ¿Negro?

C. Negro: así es chicos, volví por venganza, estoy a punto de tomar Providencia, que los Evos que tu aun no podiste curar totalmente, estarán atacando y destruyendo el mundo.

Rex: no lo harías.

C. Negro: además- dijo ignorando lo anterior- tenemos una máquina que volverá a todos activar los nanites.

Bobo: no te saldrás con la tuya.

C. Negro: ¿Porque no?, todos los de Providencia están aquí, menos Blanco.

Rex: y los niños- susurro.

C. Negro: dijiste algo.

Rex: y los Evos.

C. Negro: vamos.

Todos salieron y dejaron a los tres colgando.

Bobo: genial, ¿Qué haremos?.

Noah: deberiamos comunicar a los niños para que huyan y no salgan lastimados.

Rex: pero Sandra no se puede lastimar por su embarazo, además si Negro llega a hacerlo, podría ser un caos.

Bobo: debemos soltar las riendas.

Noah: trataré de comunicarme con los de afuera.

* * *

Seis: que pasa?

Noah: _van a Providencia por los Evos no completamente curados y trataran que el mundo las personas se vuelvan Evos._

Dra. Holiday: Seis- dijo al ver a los villanos salir del escondite atacando.

Seis: soldados, disparen.

Pero no lograron hacerlo, ya los habian atacado con un tipo de bomba que dejo medio débil a todos.

C. Negro: agente Seis y doctora Holiday, sabía que tendrían un amor juntos, pero- dijo apuntando- tendrán un final juntos-

Les disparo la misma bomba que lo soldados.

Van Kleiss: sin Providencia todo será más fácil.

C. Negro: eso espero.

* * *

Rex: Seis, Seis- dice por el comunicador- creo que Negro ya los ataco.

Bobo: estamos muertos.

Noah: no, aun estamos a tiempo.

Rex: como.

Noah: los niños, Sandra y Blanco.

Bobo: los niños no lo harán, son muy pequeños y Sandra no puede arriesgarse.

Noah: lo se, pero ellos podrían intentarlo- dice sacando una cuchilla.

Rex: siempre andas eso.

Noah: sip- dice cortando la cuerda y se caen.

Bobo: vamos.

Los tres salieron y vieron a los soldados de Providencia débiles y lastimados, incluyendo a Seis y a la doctora Holiday.

Noah: están muy mal.

Bobo: necesitamos refuerzos.

Rex: Bobo, no lo estas considerando.

Bobo: es la unica manera.

Rex: bien, Noah.

* * *

Angie: estarán bien.

Sandra: eso espero.

Circe: todo bien.

Angie: no sabemos nada de ellos.

Circe: estarán bien.

_Noah: hola, respondan._

Sandra: hola Noah, que pasa?

_Noah: necesitamos ayuda, Negro va hacia allá._

Sandra: o no, y los demás.

_Noah: deben encontrar la manera de detenerlos, están débiles, incluyendo a Seis y Holiday._

Sandra: o no.

_Noah: por favor necesitamos ayuda._

Sandra: cuenten conmigo- corta.

Circe: que pasa?.

Sandra: debemos ayudarlos.

Circe: disculpa.

Sandra: si, debemos ayudarlos.

Circe: bien.

Sandra: Angie, quedate con los niños, en cambio de que las cosas empeoren, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, al igual que Ricardo.

Angie y Ricardo: bien.

Circe: vamos.

Ambas salieron a revisar el perimetro.

* * *

Ricardo: no me pienso quedar aquí.

Dennis: yo tampoco.

Angie: se que quieren ayudar, pero ellas lo tendrán todo bajo control.

Rachel: y si no.

Angie: nos tocara a nosotros, porque somos parte de Providencia, nuestros padres trabajan aquí.

Rachel: Angie, sin ofender, tu madre casi no trabaja con Providencia.

Angie: no, pero mi padre si.

Ricardo: padre?

Angie: chicos, mi padre, es Rex.

Los demás quedaron pasmados a escuchar lo que dijo.

Rachel y Dennis: que?

Angie: si, mi madre y el tuvieron un romance y de esa unión nací yo.

Rachel: y hasta nos lo dices.

Angie: yo no sabía, hasta hace poco.

Ricardo: chicos, escuchan eso.

Los niños se asomaron a una ventana y vieron a los mutantes a los cinco y al Caballero Negro.

Dennis: que haremos?

Angie: ayudar, escuchenme.

Empezaron con un plan.

* * *

C. Negro: fue fácil.

Tenían amarradas a Circe y Sandra, pero escucharon a alguien arriba.

Angie: oigan, aquí tontos- dice corriendo.

C. Negro: niños, atrapenlos.

Todos se fueron y dejaron solas a Circe y Sandra y de repente llegan Rex, Noah y Bobo.

Rex: están bien, y los niños.

Circe: los están distrayendo.

Rex: que?

Sandra: vamos.

Los cinco se fueron corriendo, pero cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Miranda veían que la máquina ya no mostraba los latidos ni la respiración, Sandra se acerco y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muerta.

Rex: murió.

Sandra solo asintió.

Sandra: debemos ir por los niños.

Salieron nuevamente corriendo por ellos.

* * *

C. Blanco: no dejaré que vuelvas a tomar a Providencia.

C. Negro: cuanto apostamos

C. Blanco: no quiero que vuelvas a tomar mal este lugar y deja a los niños fuera de esto.

Y empezaron a peliar.

* * *

Rex: dejalo- dijo luchando junto a Trey.

Cinco: ah- dijo por el golpe que recibio de Circe.

Circe: alejate de los niños.

Van Kleiss: tengo a una- dijo con Rachel.

Angie: no- dijo atacandolo- deja a mi hermana.

Después de una larga lucha lograron vencerlos.

Rex: donde esta Negro?

Angie: creo que la vi entrar donde Blanco.

Noah: oh no.

Salieron corriendo hacia la oficina de Blanco y los encontraron luchando, Blanco iba perdiendo.

C. Negro: tu fuerza ya no sirve.

Cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con el, alguien interrumpe el golpe, era Rex del futuro que ya desperto de coma.

C. Negro: que?

Rex. F: no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi familia.

Rex del futuro pudo vencerla.

Rex. F: estas bien- dijo ofreciendo la mano.

C. Blanco: si, ahh- dijo un poco adolorido.

Rachel y Dennis: papá- corren hacia el y lo abrazan.

Dra. Holiday: Rex estas vivo.

Rex. F: si y Miranda.

Se presento un incomodo silencio.

Rex: murio- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Rex. F: mi pasado está aquí.

Dra. Holiday: ah estado aquí, pero tiene que volver.

Circe: que te pareció el futuro?

Rex: confuso, pero con el paso del tiempo lo entenderé, y tu debes decirle algo.

Circe: lo se- se dirige al Rex del futuro- Rex, tu y yo tenemos una hija.

Rex. F: que?

Circe: Angie.

Rex se quedo viendola.

Rex. F: eres hermosa.

Angie: gracias.

Rex. F: ven un abrazo- entre los cuatro se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Rex: bien, debo volver.

Dra. Holiday: gracias.

Rex empezaba a desaparecer y volver a presente y ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

* * *

_**Hola, solo falta el epilogo pero seguro lo subiré después, ya vienen los examenes (otra vez), pero ya son los ultimos.**_

_**Saludos**_


	10. Epílogo

**_Capitulo 10:_****Epílogo.**

* * *

Dra. Holiday: aun no vuelve y si le paso algo yo...

Seis: no te preocupes estará bien- la abraza.

Sandra: tienes un siete.

Bobo: no, ve a pescar.

Sandra toma una carta.

De pronto se vio una luz en la áquina.

Rex: ¿Donde estoy?.

Dra. Holiday: Rex, ¿estás bien?

Rex: si, estoy otra vez en el presente.

Seis: bienvenido nuevamente.

Rex: gracias.

Dra. Holiday: ¿Qué te pareció el futuro?

Rex: mmmm, prefiero que pase, saber lo que pasará no es lo mismo de aquella frase, el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente.

C. Blanco: tienes razón niño.

Rex: pero será interesante, muchas cosas no las entendí, pero por el paso de la vida, todo lo iré comprendiendo.

Dra. Holiday: me alegra.

Miranda: a mi también y que estes bien- lo abraza.

Rex: a mi igual. En el futuro distante todo será distinto.

_**Fin...**_

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina, si corto pero bueno es lo mejor que puede, gracias a los que leyeron de verdad.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
